Aurors
:"They are the arms of the law, for witch and wizards." :— On the Aurors The Aurors, whose office can be found on Level 2 within the Ministry of Magic, are essentially the police and military of the Wizarding world. In Great Britain specifically, they are highly trained witch and wizards, capable of tracking down, disarming and imprisoning criminals across the country, and occasionally abroad. Auror training is considered extremely difficult, and as such, very few have the mettle to take it on. Certainly in Great Britain, Aurors can specialise in a field, such as the Dark Arts. They can partake in mundane day to day activities, such as tracking down crooked psychics or wand-robbers, or bigger, more challenging pursuits, from escaped Azkaban prisoners to great wizarding wars. Typically, there can be any number of Aurors at a time, with no official limit. During the reign of Kingsley Shacklebolt, any witch or wizard who took part in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived was granted an immediate position as an Auror, even without the right qualifications. It can be considered that this relaxed approach was eventually purged, as Minister Picklebottom came into office. The Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement usually presides over all Auror matters. There is also at least a few Head Aurors, and any number of regular aurors at a time. Roles & Duties: Head Auror: Unlike the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, a Head Aurors sole duty is to coordinate and manage the Aurors. In this position, the Head Auror can make decisions on what course of action to take in various situations, such as the capturing of a dark witch or wizard. They also have the power to discipline regular Aurors, and provide training to those just starting out. Regular Auror: The Regular Auror is still as important as the Head Auror, in that aside from the added responsibilities of managing a team, they mostly do the same job. Their role is to help investigate crimes, and physically partake in activities from capturing dark witch or wizards, arresting criminals and even acting as guards for those who may be at risk of being assassinated or maimed. Auror in Training: The Auror in Training, simply put, has been accepted by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror, and is receiving training from their respective Head Aurors. Although they are still training, most will be active from the start, and joining the teams on any number of cases, big or small. Hit Wizard: A Hit Wizard is one who's sole job is to move at a moments notice and assist in highly dangerous situations, from riot control to the official arrest of particularly aggressive high-risk criminals, unlike the Aurors who spend much of their time investigating. Behind the Scenes *''The Aurors ''can be found in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net